Two Guys, A Girl and the Saiyan Race
by TrunkyGirly
Summary: *Chapter 16* *Complete* This is about the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Could you please have just a quick look at it?
1. Meetings

2 Guys, a Girl, and the Saiyan Race

**Title:** Two Guys, A Girl, and the Saiyan Race

**Author:** Trunks_Girl

**Chapter:** 1, Meetings

**Rating:** PG

**Author's notes: **The two guys are Freeza and Vegeta and the girl is Vegs. Um, please don't flame me about the storyline or stuff like that. You can yell about spelling/grammar ect, but the way I see it, if you don't like my story line or something like that, don't keep reading. You have no right to bag someone because you don't like it, because that is their style of writing and if you hate it that much, write your own. ****

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to Dragon Ball Z. I am writing this for non-profit so please don't sue me.****

** **

** **

** **

There it was again! A flash but no more. A thirteen-year-old Prince Vegeta jumped out of his bed.Were his guards sleeping or something? _He_ was a _prince_! Why should _he_ get out of bed because of some stupid noise? He heard a tiny rustle in his closet. He walked over to his closet, powering up the whole time. He kicked in the door and he saw something beside his spandex. (Giggle giggle!) He held out his hand creating an energy ball. A flash! The thing was gone! He turned around, confused. This thing was fast! Too fast! It crawled under his bed.He walked over to his bed. He didn't like this! This was awful! Vegeta knew he was strong but if he couldn't keep up with this how could he fight it? "Come out," he cooed. "I won't kill you if you do," he heard a soft giggle. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. That sounded like a _female_. Females weren't trained to fight. So why was this one so fast? You had to be careful around them though. If they have a child you may get severely hurt. They love their children and despite tradition they won't give them up. Sometimes they have to get killed to get the child. Vegeta looked under the bed and saw another flash. The thing stood up on his bed with her hands behind her back. _Her_?! Vegeta eyed her over. She had black hair left out and wild, just like males. She had baby blue eyes and a cruel grin pasted on her face. She was wearing very short, tight, white pants and a midriff, light blue top. She was indeed pretty. Different from all other females. Most females take great care to keep their wild Saiyan hair in place. They hate shorts as far as he knew and mostly wear dresses. Right there and then he decided he didn't like her. He looked at her with a nasty snarl. She growled but kept her hands behind her back. _What is behind her back?_ He wondered. "Show me," Vegeta commanded. She growled again. "Show me!" he demanded again. He saw a flash of silver. A knife! Was she an assassin? She put the knife in her back pocket and showed what was in her hands. It was one of Vegeta's battle suits! He almost fell over. Why did she want _that_?! She made a goofy grin. She finally spoke. "I…I want to fight…" she said softly. "And being female kind of drags that back, so I though if I took one of these people would think I'm male and…" Vegeta stood there with his mouth wide. This was crazy! How could she expect to pull that off? It was obvious she was female, with or without a suit. But, none the less, why did she think she was good enough to be a warrior?

"What makes you think you could even get to be a warrior?" he asked her.

"Why don't you get your guards in here to see if they could help you out?"

"Guards! Get in here NOW!!" Vegeta bellowed. Usually it half a second for the guards to get to his room. After about 5 seconds of waiting Vegeta poked his head out the door and his face went white. There were four guards unconscious, or dead he couldn't tell, and bleeding a lot. The girl sat down on his bed and took off her shoes and sock. "Hey hey hey!" He screamed. "What are you doing? That's _my_ bed!! As in the Prince-of-all-Saiyan's bed! As in get-your-butt-off it bed!" 

The girl gave him a funny look. "So?" she said. "I don't care. To me your just another snotty male who thinks they can get anything they want. So there!" Vegeta's jaw dropped to the ground. No one spoke to him like this! _So why haven't I killed her?_ He asked himself. She went to pull off her top. "Hey hey hey!" He repeated. "What are you doing?!" 

She rased an eyebrow. "Uh, trying on your uniform…"

"But…Here?"

"Oh, I forgot," she blushed. "I'm used to being around slaves, we don't care about stuff like that," she flashed away.

"HEY!" he called. "Where are you?" _More importantly, why haven't I killed her?_

She flashed back admiring herself in the mirror. "Right here," she laughed and winked. She started to walk around in front of the mirror. "It's too tight here!" she said pointing to her bust. 

Vegeta went a deep crimson. "Uh, uh, uh," _Why haven't I killed her? Look at her! Just standing there! Making _me_ get embarrassed!_

She looked at him. "Oh!" she said again. "Oh! Oh! Sorry… I keep forgetting. Could I uh, get one made to uh, fit better? Grr!" she tried to pull the spandex out of her butt. "How do you deal with this?!" she asked.

"You get used to it," Vegeta said looking at the ground. _Why haven't I killed her?_

"I'll pay you the money if you can get me one made…"

"Um, how will I explain it?" he asked. "They'll think I'm getting breast implants or something!" _She should be dead by now! Why haven't I killed her? _

The girl shrugged. "So? Well, I'll ask for one and you come with me or something. They can't say no to the Prince of all Saiyan's could they?"

"Well, no, but why should I and - hey! I don't even know your name!"

She looked at the ground. "Vegeta,"

"That's _Prince_ Vegeta," he corrected.

"No, my _name_ is Vegeta too but everyone calls me Vegs. And besides, to _me_ your just Vegeta!"

"No way! Why should I let you in particular call me Vegeta?" _I'll kill her right now!_

"Because I'm to cute to say no to," She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Vegeta blushed. _Why did she do that? And I liked it! Dear Kami I must be sick!_

"Could we go now?" she asked, then left the room and came back in her regular clothes, holding a neatly folded suit in her hands.

"I guess so…" _Wait till she puts it away. A Ki blast to her back and then she'll be gone._

She walked over to the cupboard and hung up his suit. _Strike now!_ He commanded himself. Vegeta started to make a small ball of energy. She turned around and he let the ball dissolve. _Why didn't I kill her? So what if she's looking at me when I do it?_

She took his hand. "Lets go," He snatched his hand away quickly.

"Who do you think you are?" he demanded. 

"Um, I think I'm Vegs,"

"Smart ass," he scoffed.

She watched him fold his hands over his chest and stick his chin up. When Vegeta looked at her she was doing the same thing. Vegs tried to copy the same mean look on Vegeta's onto her own. As she tried Vegeta burst out laughing.

"What?!" she said looking around. "What's so god-dam funny?" Vegeta could only laugh and point. Vegs 'hmphed'. "I only wanna fit in!" she cried but Vegeta kept on laughing. "Yaaaah!" she screeched and scratched Vegeta across the face. Vegeta blinked. Growled. Frowned more and then looked at Vegs harder. She had a mean look on her face with cold, heard eyes and he started to laughs again. She looked like a female him! It was too funny. She snarled and raised her hand ready to slap him silly and then he slowed down. "I don't mean to laugh! It's just you look like a girl version of me! She gave him a puzzled look. "Is that good or bad?" 

He stopped laughing. "I don' know… Well let's go get this uniform,"


	2. Power

Power

**Title:** Two Guys, A Girl, and the Saiyan Race

**Author:** Trunks_Girl

**Chapter: **2,Power?!

**Rating:** PG

**Author's notes: **I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter. Here is the next one (duh) and I hope you like it just as much J****

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to Dragon Ball Z. I am writing this for non-profit so please don't sue me.****

** **

** **

** **

Vegeta and Vegs walked into the tailor's room. A female Saiyan sat writing things down. She saw Vegeta and threw herself on he ground. "Oh lord Vegeta! What brings you here you majesty?" Vegs walked over to her and said some things to her in sharp clicks and beeps. The lady looked scared out of her wits and then said some things back. Vegs said some more things and stomped her foot and then the lady got up off the ground and simply bowed to Vegeta. This was an outrage. Vegeta walked over to Vegs and grabbed her arm. "What did you say to her?!" he screamed in her face. 

Vegs burst out into tears. "Ow!" she babbled. "Let go! You're hurting me! Stop it!" Vegeta let go of her arm and the tears stopped and she smiled. "Weak fool," she said. The tailor ran and hid under her desk. Heads would be rolling soon and she wanted out! 

Vegeta got angry then. "What do you mean?"

Vegs smiled. "You were planing on hurting me and then just like that you let go," Vegs snapped her fingers. "You care about me or you wouldn't have stopped. Or it's cause I'm a female and it's not polite to touch them unless you're their mate," 

Vegeta stood there dumbfounded. "Bitch," he said. "If your not nice to me I won't get this suit made for you!" 

Vegs snarled. "Yes,"

"That's better,"

"Ma'am," she added. Vegeta turned to leave. "Ah!" She screeched. "Please! No! I'll be good! I will! Promise!" 

Vegeta came back. He looked at the tailor and the tailor looked at Vegs. The tailor bowed. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What did you tell her before? Is it kind of language only slaves know," he whispered to her.

"Yes, it is. I told her that she shouldn't have to get down on the ground to a guy just because you're scared. Do what you think is enough. And I promised to protect her,"

Vegeta shrugged. "I'll kill you," he told her smiling. 

She winked. "No you won't. You tried several times back in your room. I'm not stupid. I could feel you making the ball," Now it was Vegeta's turn to snarl. "Anyway, here is what I basically want," Vegs told the tailor. "I want what Vegeta's wearing only see the blue? I want that pink. And see the gold? I want it silver, and oh, this is important, make sure that there isn't so much spandex going up my butt! That is really annoying and oh! Vegeta! Can I get one of those scouter things you got? I promise to polish it every day and take really good care of it!" 

Vegeta rolled his eyes. We don't get them _here_. You get _them_ next door!"

"Oh, okay then, scratch the scouter, but I want those shoulder things cut off, they look tacky. Also from the look of them, they'd slow me down,"

Vegeta looked at his shoulder pads. "You know what Vegs? They do look tacky and do slow me down a bit. I want a suit made with them cut off too,"

Vegs shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out a few dozen hundred dollar notes. "How much is it?" Vegeta looked at all the money and almost fell over. "Where's you get the loot?!" he queried.

"Oh, my mum gave it too me. It's the reason I'm here now. See, what happened, was my mum ran away just before I was born and she raised me in the woods and no-one knew I existed. So she trained me and then about a year ago some men came and killed my mum, but I was out at the time and my mum had always told me about this secret place and when I went there was all this money. Every day she's stashed a bit there, so when she died I would be okay off,"

"Oh, okay,"

After they were done they went and bought scouters. Vegs got a blue one. "See," cooed Vegs. "I'm getting the opposite of everything you get! Isn't that the cutest?" 

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Lets go get our new suits,"

Vegs was amazed. "They'll be ready already?"

"Yeah, they take about 3 minutes to make,"

"Unbelievable!" Vegs ran though the doors at an amazing speed. _She is very fast, I wonder how I'll tell dad that I want a female on the team. I'll have to make it clear to all the other men she's mine, I mean, in my protection…but she doesn't need me, not really, she could kick my butt easy, I can tell. Man, I hate being weaker than anyone else! And to top it off, she's a female! How degrading can you get?_ Vegeta really had to think about allowing her on the team. The way she spoke to him, she really had him wrapped around her little finger. And for some reason he just couldn't kill her. He walked in slowly and by the time he got in there she was in her bra and undies getting into the suit. Vegeta did a 180 out of there quick fast. Vegs got on the rest of the suit and chased after him. "Hey! Hey Vegeta! Your suit is ready!" she grabbed his arm and dragged him in there. "There!" she said pointing to the wonderful suit. Vegeta picked it up. "Nice…" he waited. She just stood there with her arms crossed and a frown plastered to her face. "Well…?" he asked her.

"Oh! Yeah, I keep forgetting," Then she ran out of the room. "I'll get my scouter!" She called over her shoulder. 

Vegeta got into his suit and chased after her. "Oh, crap!" he swore. "What if someone sees her? She'll get her ass kicked!" He slowed down as he said that. He knew she wouldn't. He had some of the best fighters in the world guarding his door and she beat them to a pulp. But then he got confused. Saiyan's aren't usually the most caring species in the universe. And why was he looking out for her and not caring what she said. Did he like her? No, he couldn't. He met her less than an hour ago. He thought his head was going to explode. He walked around a corner and five guys were surrounding Vegs. She said something and pointed to one of the men. She threw back her head and laughed. He swung her fist and she grabbed his arm and snapped it over her knee. The guys backed out a little. Vegs looked at the guy whose arm she's broken, said something to him, hugged him and then turned to the rest of the guys said something else and they all came over and gave her a hug. Vegeta scratched his head. How bazaar. One hit and she had them following her around like sick little puppies. She looked at they guy who's arm she broken and took his broken arm, pulled her shirt out of the bag, ripped off a part and made some kind of sling. _She's so kind…_ Vegeta thought. Then, this is the clincher folks, the guy with the broken arm bowed to her and then, without putting his back towards her, walked away. Vegeta walked up then. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what? She asked innocently. 

"You know, everyone seems to respect you, or I don't know. It's like I'm missing something. If I had of broken that guy's arm – and I wasn't a Prince – they would of dog-plied on me…"

"I told him that if he wasn't so mean I could have been helpful. The big guy said I was a female and I could help no-one. I got shitty and broke his arm. They guys said it was amazing and I apologised for being so mean. I guess they're not used to, well, it's a female secret," 

Vegeta nodded. Suddenly he got an idea, I stupid one but a good one. "Go get the scouter by yourself," 

Vegs looked at him. "Well, if you want me too," Vegs walked into the scouter room. A male Saiyan sat behind the counter. He looked at her and then eyed her uniform and snorted.

"Who do you think you are girl?" 

Vegs looked at him. "I came to pick up my scouter. It's _that _one," she said pointing to it.

He snorted again. "Really, and why should I give it to you?"

Vegs raised her Ki. "Because if you don't I'm gonna kick your ass! And don't call me girl little boy or I'll hurt you more!"

The man tried to swing a punch and Vegs blocked it, grabbed it, flipped him over the desk, onto his back, and stood on his stomach then spat at him "I asked nicely! I wanted it and you are a big meanie! Now Gimmie the dam scouter or I'll slam your face into that fucking wall!"

The man was quite surprised. Vegeta was hiding behind a wall. She was impressive. We watched as the man hurried along and picked up her scouter. His eyes grew wide as he read whom it was for. "Pl-please tell me that your name is Vegeta," he winced. 

Vegs looked at the package. "Yeah, but _Prince Vegeta_ got that for me. He's my…my…" she couldn't say friend, cause she hated the prick but as she was thinking Vegeta came out from behind the wall. 

"Mate," Vegeta said. The man behind the counter almost past out. He had just tried to attack the Princes _mate_! He was as good as dead. Vegeta stood beside Vegs. He looked at the package. "Try it on," he begged. 

Vegs was kinda funny. _Mate?!_ She screamed in her mind. _MATE?! I had trouble saying friend! I wouldn't be his mate if the rest of the Saiyan race depended on it! Oh well, if it kept him form giving me more shit…_ Vegs pulled out the scouter. "How pretty…" she put it on and Vegeta taped some things to show her how it worked. 

Vegeta looked at the man behind the counter who was as white as a sheet. "I trust he gave you no trouble," Vegeta asked, nothing full well he had.

"Uh…"Vegs looked at the guy. He was so scared. She couldn't have him hurt. "No Vegeta, he was in fact very helpful," The man sighed. He mouthed a silent "Thank you," to Vegs and she winked.

"Come on Vegs," Vegeta huffed; he wanted to hurt the guy who had tried to hurt his…wait, _Why am I thinking this? I'm the prince of all Saiyan's and I'm falling for some street trash that was once a slave?!_ As they left the store Vegs said she wanted to enrol to fight with Vegeta. Vegeta got worried_. She wants to fight with me, not just in the army. My dad will have a cow. I'll be a laughing stock! Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyan's wanted to fight along side a female. A female who was more powerful than him. A female who got into his room and tried to steal his spandex! A female who was very…Vegeta, snap out of it. What is wrong with me? Am I, do I, would I?_ "You know, I was thinking it would be bad if you came with me, but then again, you're a female and I don't know, in a group full of males, all pretty strong, you could end up getting raped or something," Vegeta blurted.

Vegs snorted. "I'm stronger than them!"

"All the same," he touched her shoulder. _What is wrong with me? What is this, this feeling? I can't, cope, she's, I'm losing it. What's that word? Caring, no, compassion, no …love? Nah, it can't be. I can have any girl I want. Besides I met her a few hours ago, how could I love her?_

Vegs jumped back. He just touched her! She glared at him but he didn't notice. He was off with the fairies right now. _What is his problem? I felt his anger grow when that man tried to strike me. Dose he care about me or was he just in a bad mood? And, he wasn't in the room when he tried, he must have been in a bad mood plain and simple. And besides, I'm just common street trash and he's a prince. I'll be fine when I'm a warrior._


	3. In the court

In the court

**Title:** Two Guys, A Girl, and the Saiyan Race

**Author:** Trunks_Girl

**Chapter: **3, In the court

**Rating:** PG

**Author's notes:** I loved this writing this chapter! I thought it was really funny! I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to Dragon Ball Z. I am writing this for non-profit so please don't sue me.****

** **

** **

** **

Vegeta walked into the palace with Vegs by his side, not in front, not behind, beside. He walked up to his father and Vegs bowed. The whole court was silent as they eyed over Vegs and her uniform. A woman?! To battle? Or had the Prince chosen a mate and wanted them to look alike? And the uniform was missing the shoulders…and so was the Prince's!!

King Vegeta stood up. "Who is this?!!" He bellowed. Vegeta was scared of his dad. Very scared. But Vegs stood up and bowed to him one more time and took Vegeta's hand and gave it a quick squeeze and dropped it, just for courage for him._ Hopefully no one saw that._ They thought together.

Vegs finally spoke, "I am Vegs, a nobody really, but even proved to _Prince_ Vegeta that am I have the potential of a great fighter," The whole court burst out laughing. "You want proof?!" she yelled crossly. Suddenly there was a great flash and a loud slapping noise was made. In about one and a half seconds everyone – except King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta had a big red handprint on their cheek. _Now_ they weren't laughing. 

Vegeta grabbed her by her arm. "What the hell are you doing woman? You want to make a _good_ impression not beat everyone up so they hate you!! I got you this far and your gonna get me in shit and yourself killed!"

King Vegeta waltzed down the steps and calmly removed Vegeta's hand from Vegs arm. "Never touch a female unless she's your mate!" he hissed in his ear and then loudly, "Brat, did you help her to get this far? Did you train her behind my back?"

Vegeta was shocked. "No father, never! She came to me. In fact, she got into my room and took something from my cupboard before I even noticed she was there. Then she explained all she wanted was to battle. I didn't believe her till I called my guards, four or your strongest father, almost dead sitting as a present at my door!" 

King Vegeta looked Vegeta and Vegs up and down. "What's with the uniforms? They're is missing things and hers is, is, is PINK!"

"Her idea. She noted that without the blades it gives you more mobility and more speed because they're less heavy. Oh, and as for the pink, she said she wanted to be a warrior and that why she came to my room in the first place. She wanted a suit. I went with her to get one. Not to mention she managed to win over five males an average of 600-power level. {I'm guessing 600 is high at the time because when Vegeta first came to Earth everyone was awe-struck by Goku having a power level of 5,000}_Then_ when the man who was selling her the scouter – which I said she could get – gave her shit she beat him to a pulp, with fists and words," Everyone was impressed. Vegs gave him a look. _He must off been watching me to see how I dealt with him! Dam him!_ King Vegeta poked Vegs in the chest and she grabbed his finger almost ready to break it, and then with a lot of restraint put it down. 

"Please don't provoke me," she demanded, but politely, almost a request. "You're the king and I am not ment to hurt you," The court started to laugh but she raised he hand ready to start slapping so they shut up. 

King Vegeta smiled. "So now I see you have won over my court too. I wasn't meaning to provoke you, I was just seeing what my people thought of you," 

Vegs smirked. "They're scared of a widdle boo-boo on their face, that's all," 

King Vegeta frowned. She just made a point. They were scared of her. "Is that true my people, are you scared a _girl_ is more powerful than you?" Everyone looked at the young female who had shamed them.

She shrugged. "That's kinda mean putting it that way your highness," she tempted. Loud gasps where heard all across the court. A newcomer had just challenged the king! 

He frowned. "Then how should I have put it?" he demanded. He was getting kind off shitty with her.

"Hmm. More like, are you afraid of someone who is stronger and faster than you? And then in every right they could be, but just not showing it your highness. Saying this, if I were male and I had challenged the courts and you would you have not had me blown up? Would you have had me tortured? I believe in every aspect you would. I believe that a simple thing such as my gender has changed my fate in every way. When I came to your son, I was trying to pass myself off as a male. Simply because I want to be treated as he would, no some lower class, only good for breeding simpleton," When she finished her little speech the king was trying ever so hard not to show emotion. He was impressed. _Very_ impressed. A fem- no, a warrior to be won his son over, had a small group of men over, then _his_ court and then him. He opened his mouth as if to say something then shut it. He turned around and signalled for Vegeta to follow him. "We'll be back in a minute er – name?"

"The names Vegeta" Everyone in the court fell over in classic anime style.

"Good Kami!" cried King Vegeta. "Now there are three of them! And what kind of moron would name a _girl_ Vegeta?!"

"Hey! My mother named me that you pin-dick!" Vegs screamed, taking it straight to offence, then in one swift move scratched the king across the face, cutting deep into it with her long nails. There was no noise. Even the wind seemed to stop and her hand was removed from his face. She inspected her nails finding huge chucks of flesh under them. "Oh…shit!" she squeaked. The king tried to punch her but he was way to slow. 

"You wanted to be treated like a guy? Fight like a guy!"

"Is that a challenge?" she asked.

"Sure is!"

"You'd better be worth my time!"

"Your time?! I'm the King!"

"Like I care. Right now you're my warm up buddy, I'd rather fight Vegeta Jnr. [courts are gasping cause she didn't use the name _Prince_ Vegeta] I can tell from his Ki, not the scouter one day he'll be a Super Saiyan," 

The King stopped for a second. "He'll be a what?"

"A yellow headed, big mouthed, pride ridden jerk with an ego the size of the moon! Now lets dance!" she crowed, starting off by punched the king hard in the stomach.

"Oooh! Your gonna pay for that bitch!"

"Is cheque okay?" In about three second the king was splattered on the ground. She was too fast.

"Poor guy," Vegs said floating down. "And all cause he insulted my mummy," She run up to the king and sat down beside him and cradled him in her arms. The court was getting kind of pissed off. One second she was a cold hard stone, the next she was a gentle petal. She rocked him back and forth. "Oh I am ever so sorry, it's just, I can get so pissed off sometimes ya know?" Vegeta ran up to Vegs and grabbed her by the hair, so naturally she bit him on the leg. He hopped around on one leg while the courts laughed at him. 

The king groaned and woke up. "Did I win?" he asked meekly. Vegs dropped him told the whole court to shut up. Vegs looked at the king and then looked at the court. "It's all a matter of pride," she said sadly and then cut her throat with her nail. The whole court gasped. The King got up groggily and walked over to Vegs. "I guess I did," 

Vegeta ran over to Vegs. "You stupid nitwit! It's not going to affect his pride _that_ much losing to you!" Vegeta screamed at Vegs, who was slowly dieing.

"Huh?" asked King Vegeta. "But _I_ won!"

"Father you did not! She beat you to a pulp and as you woke up she cut her throat so as not to hurt your pride," 

King Vegeta almost fell over. "But…but…that's just plain stupid!"

"Duh, but if what would of happened to her if you awoke to find a girl ad beaten you within an inch of your life and then she held you till you were better?" Vegeta was kinda sad his father was rocked in her caring arms and not him. King Vegeta tried to hide his emotions by spiting and walked away. "Father, you're avoiding the question,"

"So what if I am?"

"You would of tried to kill her right? She knew it so she chose to kill herself! Your such an inconsiderate asshole!"

"She hit me!"

"And it was a good hit too!"

"Shut up!"

"No! And you started it for saying her name was stupid on her! So fucking what if our name sits on a female?! She's stronger than you, in brain a capably too! Not just physically! It's good two of the three names holds power – and your not one of them!" His father cut off Vegeta with a blow to the head. Vegeta went skidding across the room and stopped just by Vegs' body. As he hit her body he heard a loud gasp and Vegs sat up blood running down her neck. She was alive. She rubbed her neck and blood kept falling. She said something and touched her neck. The wound healed itself exceeding quickly. Everyone started gasping. How did she do that?

King Vegeta ran up to her and picked her up by her shoulders. "I don't like you, but your intriguing…" he started. "I have to talk to my son. You can have fun with the rest of the guys in here. And remember men, she wants to be treaded like a male, don't hold back now,"

Vegs smirked. "I don't want them to," she watched as they left the room. "So?" she asked. "Who's first?"


	4. Inside thoughts

Inside thoughts

**Title:** Two Guys, A Girl, and the Saiyan Race

**Author:** Trunks_Girl

**Chapter: **4, Inside thoughts

**Rating:** PG

**Author's notes:** Hehehe, who would of thought King Vegeta could be so devious! I hope you like this twisted chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to Dragon Ball Z. I am writing this for non-profit so please don't sue me.****

** **

** **

"Son, I am happy for the female to join the team, but…" his next words were chosen carefully. "But, she has too much of a temper," he explained, opening a curtain watching her fight. She was nearly too fast to see. "Look at her son, she's using every dirty trick in the book," as he said that she kneed some guy in the balls and he fell to the ground. "And, I could quite easily say I would even do this with a male, but she is now your personal responsibility,"

"Meaning father?"

"You have to make sure she doesn't end up out of control. Plus she said you would end up a Super Saiyan, she might be able to help you along,"

"One thing father?"

"Yes?"

"My scouter says she only reads one hundred and fifty and she beat you, yet you are at two thousand seven hundred,"

"Hmm, yes, she might be hiding it or something,"

"And what about healing herself?"

"Sayain's are pretty fast healers, maybe combined with some kind of magic she has manipulated it into healing faster,"

"Possibly, I'll go fetch her before she kills your entire court," 

King Vegeta closed his eyes then said silently, "I wouldn't be surprised if she did,"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"VEGETA!!" Vegs screamed as he entered the room. "I want a CHALLENGE!! These people BORE ME TO DEATH!!…Although there was more death on their part," 

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Come on, according to my dad you're okay to fight with me,"

"Really?'' she squealed. "Ahhh!" she flew down to Vegeta and gave him a big hug then started smooching him all over his face.

"Ahhh!" Vegeta cried. "Get it off me! Get it off me!" Vegeta tried to push Vegs off and the courts were laughing at him for a second time that day. _She's more trouble than she's worth_.

"IT?!" blasted Vegs. "I am no it! Besides, I don't think anyone _could_ or would _want_ to help you!" she giggled waving her arm around the room full of bodies on the floor. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I think that no-one is going to like you by the time you're done here,"

"So? I got you," and with that she gave him another hug. He just pulled a face and glared at everyone who was still standing. 

King Vegeta looked out the window and smiled. "Sucker,"


	5. Intimidating Bitch

Intimidating Bitch

**Title:** Two Guys, A Girl, and the Saiyan Race

**Author:** Trunks_Girl

**Rating:** PG 

**Chapter: **5, Intimidating Bitch

**Author's notes:** Ohhh! If you don't like flirts this chapter isn't for you. Vegs gets what she wants no matter what!

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to Dragon Ball Z. I am writing this for non-profit so please don't sue me.****

** **

** **

** **

Vegeta was walking into his room and Vegs was jumping on his bed. "GET OFF MY BED!!" He roared. Vegs turned around and saw Vegeta there looking meaner than ever so she jumped up and placed a smack dab kiss on the lips. "Bye then," and then ran down the corridors till she got to her quarters. Vegeta just stood in his doorway dumbfounded. He was a game to her. She knew the cheats to play him right. And he didn't know what to do. He walked into his room and found gifts she'd left for him. A big kiss mark on his mirror, her nail polish all over his dresser and _Oh Kami! Who the hell dose she think she is?_ He thought as he pulled a bright yellow bra out from under his pillow. _I know she was never normal, don't most Sayain's where black or white?_ He hid it in his arms and marched down to her room. He didn't bother to knock, he just blasted his way though her door. She was sitting there in a frilly pink nightie filing her nails. _Sharp as claws, she uses simple things such as that to cause pain._ He thought as she remembered her biting him. _You don't usually bite in a fight; she is a one of a kind._

"Oh Vegeta. Hi, what brings you here?" he didn't need to speak to answer, he just held up her bra. "So that's where the darn thing got to!" She walked over to get but Vegeta closed his eyes tight. As she got up he noticed that the material was see though, except little power puffy tuff here and there. _Intimidating bitch!_ He cursed.

"What is wrong with you Vegeta? It's nothing that bad! It's my body! Is that why you don't like looking at me? Am I ugly?" her voice tearing up. He was quite aware she was faking it but he just _had_ to make her stop.

"No,"

"Well then why won't you look at me?"

"Because it's not polite to,"

"So? You've never been polite before,"

"Well I am now woman so take your fucking bra so I can leave,"

"Will you leave if I take it?"

"Yes," She put an arm around him, getting up on her tiptoes so she could whisper in his ear.

"Well then I won't take it," she purred in his ear. Vegeta gulped. "On second thoughts…" she snatched it out of his hands and blurred away. 

Vegeta growled. "Intimidating bitch!" he called out to her, wherever she was.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta awoke to a giggling. He opened one eye and saw Vegs writing something on his mirror – with a lipstick tube! _Oh dear Kami!_ Then the giggling stopped. She was gone. Vegeta got out of bed and read what was writing on the mirror. It read: A reflection of a future Super Saiyan, love Vegs. "Grr. LOVE Vegs? LOVE?! How dare she? Why if anyone was to see this…" He thought about that. But she was like that in a good mood. Kisses and hugs meant nothing. But in a bad mood they held the world. _She must have been in a good mood when she wrote this._ He concluded. He went down the corridors slowly and came to Vegs room. "Hey Vegs," he greeted. He came and sat down beside her.

"Hello Vegeta. Whatcha doin down here? Get my message?"

"Sure did, that was nice. So am I really able to become a Super Saiyan?"

"Yep. Sure can," Vegeta smiled. He had a friend. That's what he was feeling all those times. It wasn't love. It was friendship. He was like her big brother if someone was to hurt his sister… 

"Vegeta, can you make a promise?"

"I don't know, can I?" 

"Smart ass! _Will_ you make me a promise?" 

Vegeta thought about it. "Okay,"

"Promise me no matter what you'll become a Super Saiyan, no matter what?"

"Why?"

"Because I won't love you if you don't"

"Okay, now help me out here cause, I don't see a down side,"

"Ahhh! Fine, if you don't I'll kiss you!"

"Ahhh! I will! I promise! I promise!" 

Vegs whacked him over the head. "So, what are we meant to be doing, I mean now that we're uh, partners? So uh, aren't we meant to be blowing up some species or something fun?"

"Yeah, but father says your temper is too much and you'd end up blowing up the whole dam planet," he said lazily, forgetting she shouldn't know any of that.

"What?" she sounded almost heart broken.

"Huh?" Vegeta pulled a face. "Oh, shit, I wasn't meant to tell you that!"

"I'm to nasty…?" Vegs whispered. "Oh well, if it saves me I'm happy to be a nasty bitch,"

"How typical of you,"

"Huh?"

"Nothing," he stood up and held out his hand. "Let's go see if father will let us got make another race extinct."

"WICKED COOL!" Vegeta raised an eyebrow. This was going to be a long day.


	6. Freeza's No Match

Freeza's No Match

**Title:** Two Guys, A Girl, and the Saiyan Race

**Author:** Trunks_Girl

**Chapter: **6, Freeza's No Match

**Rating:** PG

**Author's notes:** Oooh! If you liked the last chapter you should love this! Zarbon really hates monkeys…

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to Dragon Ball Z. I am writing this for non-profit so please don't sue me.****

Vegs ran down the corridors holding Vegeta's hand because he was too slow. "Slow down woman!" he screamed at her.

"Well I'm sorry you're too slow, I wanna go blow something up!"

"Dear Kami-Sama," he screamed at her. "I don't wanna be around you when you get PMS!"

Vegs busted though the doors, letting go of Vegeta's hand as she did so, and then ran to the king's pathway {you no what I mean, the long thing in front of the throne?} ran about half way did a jump landed on one knee and the other on the ground {like she was kneeling} and skidded to a halt in front of the king and bowed her head so she was kneeing to him. He raised an eyebrow, obviously impressed. A few people started to clap until it was a thundering applause. King Vegeta almost smiled. "How original," he muttered.

"Wow? Really? I was just happy to see you majesty, I wasn't trying to show off…"

"I'm sure," he dripped with sarcasm.

"Oh, that's good. Nah, really I just wanted you to be happy with me cause I wanna go blow up a few primitive planets!" she hollered pumping a fist in the air.

"Vegs, you really are a one of a kind!"

"Wicked cool…that was a complement was it not?" 

The King nodded. "That's why I want you to meet someone really important,"

"Really? I'm meeting an important person?" she jumped up and bowed rushed up to the king and gave him a bear hug.

"Ahhh! Get her off! She'll kill me! Ahhh!" A few people snickered. Then a loud laugh was heard over everyone. 

Freeza stepped forwards. "You say this is the one who killed nearly your whole court won over you your son and beat up four of your strongest? Hard to believe. Especially because she is female," Vegs tail flicked back and fourth madly. Suddenly she stepped back. She whispered something in the king's ear and his eyes grew wide with shock. She nodded. 

"Well, well, well. Are we keeping secrets from dear Freeza?" Freeza cooed.

"No Freeza. I was just was kinda pissed you insulted me like that ya know,"

Freeza smiled. "You little one, should watch your tongue!" He spat at her.

Vegs pulled a face. "If you want me too," she poked out her tongue and looked cross-eyed so she could see it. "Now what? It hurts my head going cross-eyed!" she stopped and rubbed her eyes.

Freeza burst out a laugh. "She's not too bad. She has a sense of humour. I like the was she's dressed too, very original, why do I get the feeling everything about her is?"

"Cause I'm the one! The one! ME! ME! ME!" She did a little dance as she said that. Freeza laughed and turned to the king. Out of no-where Vegs called to him "Hey Freeza! You got a cute tail!" Freeza went very red. She walked over to him and gave him a peck on each cheek. Freeza went even redder. And the thing was, he didn't want to yell at her or get mad at her. Like if he hurt her feelings she'd break into a million parts. The king shoved her off. "Okay little miss, you've done enough flirting for one day,"

"Awww! But I wanna go blow up a planet!" she whined.

Freeza chuckled. "I like her a lot, she reminds me of me,"

"Really? I do! Thanks!" She ran up and squished Freeza with a big hug.

"Let…go! Please! Freeza…can't…breath!" She let go of Freeza and he started panting for air. Zarbon came up ready to blow her up. She got in a defence crouch ready to smack him around. "Zarbon, it's alright," he told his bodyguard. 

"Awww! Freeza! Can't I just play with him a little bit? I can show you how strong I really am?" she clamped her hands together in a begging motion and her eyes started t get watery.

"Oh! All right. Zarbon remember she's a fe-"

"Please don't say that Freeza, it's very degrading. I don't care how he treats me – in battle,"

"Your life," Freeza answered. "Even if it will be short,"

"Hey, I'd rather be a shooting star, bright and fast and opposed to a moon which will stay there forever, but ever so boring,"

"Nice thought," Freeza commented.

"Now Zarbon lets dance!"

The King laughed. "Do you always say that before a battle?"

"Yep!" she called then BAM! Sucker punched Zarbon in his pretty face.

"Aw! Is that the best you got?"

"Hell no!" There were a few seen movements as she slashed him with her nails.

"Heh," laughed Freeza. "She fights like a school girl,"

"No, she's toying with him,"

"What?" asked a concerned Freeza.

"She dose the same with everyone. In sparring sessions she hates hurting them or something. When she fought me she one and because she thought it'd hurt me she slit her own neck,"

"She did? Then how is she here now?"

"She healed herself,"

"She did what?"

"I don't know either, she is beyond weird, she changes from snob, to a baby, to a jumping bean," as he finished saying that they cried a loud cry. Vegs was bawling her eyes out. "Lemme! *Sob sob* go!" The wailing continued. Zarbon had her arm twisted her arm around her back almost ready to break it. 

"This your great warrior?" Freeza laughed.

"Watch," the king replied. Zarbon suddenly let go of the crying child and she smiled.

"Weakling! I said treat me as a male!" she yelled then kicked and punched and bit him then in one loud smack hurtled him to the ground and he was falling to the ground she grabbed him before he hit.

"Zarbon!!!" an enraged Freeza screamed. "Why did you let go? You would of won!"

"Well, not really, I just was boasting how a simple thing such as gender altered his judgement…"

Freeza smiled. "You're a clever one. I want you to go on a special assignment. I'll plan it with the king now,"

"One second," she begged. She kissed Zarbon and slowly all his cut and bruises faded away. He stood up and wiped his mouth. "Yuck! Kissed by a monkey!"

"Come on, admit it, you liked it," She laughed. 

Freeza wasn't happy with her display. She was too unpredictable. Too unstable. But somehow it intrigued him. "You're an interesting specimen," Freeza babbled. "You fling around your ways to get what you want,"

She winked. "You bet baby! Anyway I'll go so you two can chat. Kisses and Huggins!" She then dashed from the room. Freeza watched her leave. _The way she got what she wanted. I'm missing something. No-one could get away from Zarbon like that. How does she do it?_


	7. You Love Me

You Love Me

**Title:** Two Guys, A Girl, and the Saiyan Race

**Author:** Trunks_Girl

**Chapter: **7, You Love Me!****

**Rating:** PG

**Author's notes:** You know, I think I'm letting Vegs get away with too much. Oh well. In my fic Saiyan's aren't all like Vegeta. 

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to Dragon Ball Z. I am writing this for non-profit so please don't sue me.****

** **

** **

"Come on Vegeta! Don't back out now!" she whispered to him.

"But father would kill me!"

"Fine! I'll do it!" Vegs flashed into the kings room and grabbed the kings brush.

"So tell me, what did that accomplish?" 

Vegs laughed her tinkling laugh, like a bell. "This…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegs walked up the king, the courts awaiting something cutie-like for her to do. At first they didn't see, but she was dressed in her pink and white flannelette PJ's covered with hearts. She had on big fluffy slippers shaped like bunnies. She walked in brushing her hair, with the king's brush. "Sire!" she called, and then she appeared behind him. "Ahhh!" he screamed.

"Sire its only little old me,"

"That's why I'm scared!"

"Your lucky you're a king or this would have been on your backside!" she giggled, holding up his brush.

"Hey! That's MINE!"

"I didn't know you named your hair brush!" {For all of you who are thick, she made him sound like It's NAME is mine}

She gave him a pouty look. "Can I do your hair?"

"Hell no, not here, in front of all these people!"

"They don't mind, do they," Hushed no's were heard everywhere. The king grumbled and said she could. She did a little dance and started playing around. Everyone was trying no to laugh as she put in little pink and red bows here and there, a little gel and glitter. Finally someone snorted out a giggle then the whole room was filled was filled with laughter. The king knew she'd done something. He was running around trying to find a mirror but flashing off his hair further to everyone else. "EVERYONE!" Vegs screamed. "BREAK ALL THE MIRRORS!" everyone laughed harder at that. The king stopped and turned to Vegs.

"Two can play at this game and he tackled her getting everyone he could to hold her down then started to play with _her_ hair. Finally when he was done they looked alike. Bows and glitter. Vegeta stood in the doorway laughing at the both of them by inside he was dying. The girl was closer to his father than he was. Vegeta walked up to both of them. He gave them a questioning look. 

"Uh, dad? Why are you dressed like a girl? And more importantly and even scarier, why is Vegs dressed like a girl?" The laughs got louder and louder and no one saw Freeza lurking in the shadows. "That girl… Yes, she has a purpose. And she will be the best warrior I will ever have!"


	8. Crocodile Tears

Crocodile Tears

**Title:** Two Guys, A Girl, and the Saiyan Race

**Author:** Trunks_Girl** **

Chapter: 8, Crocodile Tears

**Rating:** PG

**Author's notes:** *Sniff* Poor Vegs. Freeza is so mean…

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to Dragon Ball Z. I am writing this for non-profit so please don't sue me.****

** **

** **

** **

Vegeta's intercom beeped. "What?!" he roared. "Oh my Kami-Sama father! I am sorry. I was just busy! Hey! Get your hand away from there! I didn't give you permission to touch it! Don't touch that! Oh, sorry father, Vegs is teaching me this game called Chess and she's trying to move the pieces with out me seeing. It's quite interesting. Oh? Oh really? Vegs will be very impressed. What? 300? Is that safe for he first mission? Lord Freeza? No kidding. Well okay then."

"What?"

"Well, you got your first mission,"

"Really? Against who?"

"Just some smelly planet called Oroya. But Lord Freeza has chosen it because the plant has the gravity of 300, meaning it's 150 over what you're used to…"

"So? More fun for me…hey! Dose that mean I'm going alone?"

"Well, father said I have to look after you but I'm not sure. Lord Freeza said you. I'm not sure about fathers ruling,"

"Lets ask,"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Freeza are you joking?"

"Quite the opposite,"

"But! But! You can't!"  
"I want her to go alone!"

"But why?"

"Because I want to see how good she is on her own!"

"But she is to risky, she's blow up the dam planet!"

"I don't care! Send her alone!" 

The king sighed. "If that how you want it,"

"I do," then Freeza and Zarbon walked off. As they were leaving the king heard a conversation.

"Hi Freeza babe! Zarbon! Still feeling sick from getting your first kiss?"

"Shut up monkey!" he snapped at her, not telling her that it _was_ his first.

"Touchy, touchy! Caio dudes!" Vegs started walking in when she heard a skidding.

"VEGETA!!" Vegeta screamed at her. She whirled around, hearing her full first name in a long time.

"Hey dude!" 

He rolled his eyes. "Stop leaving me behind! Your too bloody fast!"  
"Well the last time I got a hold of your hand –" he put his hand over her mouth so no-one knew he needed help from her.

Freeza looked at Vegeta. "Why are you following her around? She has to go to her mission,"

"Awww! Freeza! Dose that mean I have to go alone?"

"Yes,"

"Then I won't do it!" she raged.

"Do you realize who you are saying no to?"  
"A big meanie!"  
"Look little miss I could have you killed!"

"I-I-I wanna go with Vegeta!" she wailed tears running down her face.

Freeza put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down and she slapped it of then ran down the corridors tears aligning her face. "Good Kami-Sama," said Freeza. "I didn't realize you wanted him that much!"

Vegeta gave Freeza a dirty look and ran down the halls after Vegs. "Vegs!" he called. "Please! Come back!" Soon Freeza and Zarbon were in the chase. Freeza felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt sad. _Why am I looking for her? You know why! Imaging getting her power! You would be able to manipulate everyone!_ After a while they found her outside with big puffy eyes and her face streaked with tears. "Vegeta!" she whimpered. "Wh-wheres my Vegeta?" she threw herself on the ground pounding the ground with her little fists, like it was all the grounds fault _her_ Vegeta wasn't there. Freeza saw her first and walked up to her. "I hate you!" she screamed at him. "I want MY Vegeta! Where did you put him? I want him back nowwwwwwwwwwwwww!" she howled. "Give him back!" Freeza looked at the blubbering mess under him. Her hair was a mess and her bright happy face was pale and sad. She pointed a finger at Freeza. "YOU to him from me! Give him back!" Freeza stood there not quite knowing what to do. Finally after his ears got sore from her babbling he called on Vegeta. The second Vegs saw Vegeta her tears were instantly stopped, her face was happy and bubbly and the tear steaks were gone like that. She ran over to Vegs threw her arms around him like he'd been gone for years and then showered him with kisses. Vegeta's face went white. "Free-Freeza? Uh, I think I like her better crying," Zarbon nodded in agreement. Suddenly she felt heavy in Vegeta's arms and he saw she was asleep. Freeza gave her a funny look. _She _is_ unstable. Her emotions, her acts she's a 4 year old in an adult's body…_ Finally Freeza looked up. "Take her to her quarters, and if this act is how she acts without you I guess you can go along," 

Vegeta tried to hide his emotions. "I never wanted to go but she babbled like a moron till I agreed!"

Zarbon pulled a face. "I'm sure,"

Vegeta did something very Vegs like. He pulled a face and said, "Good, at least you believe me," then carried her to his quartes. As he put her on his bed she opened on eye and giggled. "Did they fall for it?" Vegeta gasped. She'd been faking! "Woman, you're a one of a kind," She smiled then in a flash disappeared to her quartes. 


	9. Her Way

Her Way

**Title:** Two Guys, A Girl, and the Saiyan Race

**Author:** Trunks_Girl

**Chapter: **9, Her Way

**Rating:** PG

**Author's notes:** Short and sweet this chapter. I'll post the next one with this one.

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to Dragon Ball Z. I am writing this for non-profit so please don't sue me.****

** **

** **

Zarbon was worried for Freeza. They were on his ship; Freeza was holding a glass of wine and hadn't touched it since it had been poured. "Sire, is something the matter?"

"Yes, there is. That female Saiyan is messing with my mind. I can't think around her and it seems everything she dose is right! Arg! It bothers me so!"

Zarbon nodded. "I was the same, that is until she whacked me as said treat her as a male. It might be a security measure for her. So until she gets the feeling of being an equal, she has a curse on the holder,"

Freeza swirled his wine took one sip and then left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

King Vegeta saw the little girl dash down the carpet do several back flips, land in the splits and bend her self forward in a bow. The courts loved it when she entered; she was so lively and always gave them some relief when she came in. The King smiled. He loved her to death and so did everyone else. Who wouldn't? "You came for you mission did you not?"

"Well, I _really_ wanted a ham and cheese sandwich but I guess that's okay too,"

The king rolled his eyes. "Okay, hey where's my son?"

Vegs heard a familiar skidding and smiled. "He's here,"

"Vegs you little cow! How dare you leave me behind again? I have half a mind to kick your butt!" 

She walked over to him and poked him in the chest. "Let's see you try little man! – Wait, little _boy_," Vegeta got ready to start pummelling her and Vegs just yawned and curled up on the floor. The room filled with laughter. "Vegs, you insist on making me look like a fool don't you?" she yawned and he kicked her. "But mama," she moaned. "I don't wanna go to school today!" 

The king decided to play her game. "But Vegeta will be going to school,"

"DADDY! I thought you were trying to _make_ me go!" Again the laughter was heard. The sound had almost been forgotten until she showed but now it had been so much more common. She had her moods and they were all 110% great. Even the king seemed happy. "Honey," his voice was as sweet you could of poured it on pancakes. "But today is the field trip to planet Oroya!"

Vegs jumped up. "Reeeeeeally daddy?" King Vegeta felt special having the child calling him daddy, and Vegeta was pissed that she had him wrapped around her little finger. Vegs ran up and hugged him then linked arms with Vegeta. She saluted King Vegeta and said "Ready and waiting Cap'n!" 

King Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Vegeta knows the way," then they bolted.


	10. My Gift To You

My Gift To You

**Title:** Two Guys, A Girl, and the Saiyan Race

**Author:** Trunks_Girl

**Chapter:** 10, My Gift To You

**Rating:** PG

**Author's notes:** I know it's short, but this one was more just showing you that Vegeta is becoming her friend.

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to Dragon Ball Z. I am writing this for non-profit so please don't sue me.****

** **

** **

Vegs and Vegeta entered the space pod room. "Wow!" Vegs cried, awe struck. "What?" she demanded. "There is not a single one in pink! That's it! I WON'T go if I don't get a pink one!" Vegeta smiled and pushed a button on the wall. A hissing sound was made and a pink space pod came out of the wall. 'Vegs – Second to none' was written on the side. 

"Awww! Veggie! You're the best!" She started kissing him all over his face and hugging him.

He shoved her off him. "Woman! Not now! I wanted 'Second to one,' but father said you'd get mad so we kept at none. Anyway, I though we could test out our pods. Say in a race?"

She gave him a devilish smile. "Your on!" She jumped in the pod and set the coordinates. "Readysetgo!" she yelled. Vegeta and her blasted out of there and Vegs felt herself get sleepy as the gas kicked in.

**Sorry for such a short chapter!******


	11. They Do WHAT?!

They Do WHAT

**Title:** Two Guys, A Girl, and the Saiyan Race

**Author:** Trunks_Girl

**Chapter: **11, They do WHAT?!

**Rating:** PG

**Author's notes:** *Sob* It is *so* sad the way they treat Saiyan women, it really is!

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to Dragon Ball Z. I am writing this for non-profit so please don't sue me.****

** **

** **

** **

They landed on the planet Oroya and Vegeta lost the race. "Stupid machine!" he whined and blasted it into many tiny pieces. He walked over to Vegs steaming.

Vegs smirked. "And how were you planing on getting home with no ship?"

Vegeta's face suddenly dropped. He hadn't realized. He'd always won with everyone else. "Simple," he boasted. "I'll kill you and steal your ship!"  
"You're gonna ride around in that pink thing?" she asked with a sight giggle in her voice.

"Fine! The what should I do?"

"Well, you could go to the nearest space station on this miserable planet and threaten the head dude there to make you a ship," then with an afterthought added. "Duh!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "So where to now your highness?" The words just slipped out his mouth.

"Huh? Your highness? What?"

"It' just everyone treats you like royalty. Father even likes you better than me,"

Vegs punched the ground and then watched as the gravity multiplied the attack, making the ground around her smoulder and burn. When she got up she was sitting in a large crater. She hissed. "I know!" she yelled to no-one. "I hate it! I just want the same treatment they give you! It's like…just because I'm a girl everyone thinks I'll hurt myself or something. But you, you could go on any mission, anytime any day and they'd send you. Poof! But me, I'm just a girl. I'm just good for breeding. Nothing more. If I hadn't gone with you I would have been…" she looked away from Vegeta. "Taught my place," she spat bitterly.

Vegeta gave her a funny look. "Taught your place?"

"It's like a training camp. I've been to one before. I escaped…the night I got to your room I'd gotten away. If you can imagine all the pain you've ever felt, huger, whipping, broken bones, heartbreak rolled into one that's one day. I had a friend there. Her name was Feodal. She went mad like everyone else. But I maintained myself. I remembered all the training I had been taught from my mum. She told me of how she'd been here and that there was one way out. After a while I got out and ran to your place. But even after all the hardship I went though, I knew that if I didn't get your help, yours in particular, it would happen again," 

Vegeta just looked at her dumbstruck. "They do this to our kind?"

"No, just females who insist they have free will," her voice flat and dead.

"Oh my Kami-Sama! Vegs!" he didn't know what to say. _Do I hug her? Or do I hold her hand? Tell her I wont hurt her?_ Suddenly he felt something new. It was his emotion he knew what to do then. He walked over to her and gave her a hug, stroking her wild Saiyan hair. "Shhh, it's alright," but really he was comforting himself. _There is places that do that to my own kind? Just because they want to do things their own way? Vegs! No wonder your emotions are unstable, you weren't allowed them were you?_ He thought to himself. "Come on Vegs, let's go make a race extinct!"

Vegs smiled. "Lets dance!"


	12. Kidnapping

Kidnapping

**Title:** Two Guys, A Girl, and the Saiyan Race

**Author:** Trunks_Girl

**Chapter: **12, Kidnapping

**Rating:** PG

**Author's notes:** I think I made Vegeta a little too smart in this chapter but who gives a damn right?

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to Dragon Ball Z. I am writing this for non-profit so please don't sue me.****

** **

** **

"Heres what you will do Zarbon, get that silly female and bring her here. Under NO circumstances will that no good monkey prince come with her! Am I quite clear?"

"Yes sire. I'm on my way,"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well," smiled Vegs. "That's more fun than making a race extinct," she said dusting off her hands.

Vegeta tapped her shoulder. "Uh, Vegs, that exactly what we just did…" 

Vegs clipped him across the back of the head. "Duh!" she yelled. "Come on,"

"Oh shit! Vegs! I didn't get a new ship!"

"Vegeta! You're such an ass! Come on, I'll share mine," she told him, pulling him along by his hand.

"Share? Hell no! Not with a psychopath like you!"

"Come on, we'll both be asleep, what will I do? Rape you?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I am the sexy prince of all Sayain's,"

"Get a life Vegeta, get a life,' they jumped in the pod and they were quite squished. "Shove over Vegeta! This is _my_ pod, therefore _I_ should get the most room!"

"Yeah! Well _I_ am the Prince of all Saiyan's! Therefore _I_ should get more room!"

"You were stupid enough to blow up your pod!"

"Yeah well,"

"Ha! Scarred for life," she scoffed victoriously.

"Bitch…" he mumbled before they feel asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What?" asked Vegs. She was alone in a room. She got up and had a look around. She wanted out! She ran to the door and tried to open it. Locked. "Oh well, too bad door," then blew it off it's hinges. She walked outside and down a few corridors and then heard a whispering. 

"Yes sire, I have her. The monkey prince didn't even awaken. Yes she's in her room. Yes she alone…I'm sorry sire but how could she? I'm sorry sire! Please forgive me!" then she hid behind a door and watched him scurry past.

"Sucker," she hissed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta got out of the pod feeling relaxed. _Huh? Where is she?_ He thought. Suddenly he saw a note. ****

Vegeta, Freeza offered me a really cool job on some other planet.

I accepted K? Don't worry about me! I'm a big girl,

Love Vegs.__

_Dear Kami, if Freeza thinks I'm that naive he's got another thing coming._ Then he jumped out the capsule and ran to his father.


	13. She's Dead

She's Dead

**Title:** Two Guys, A Girl, and the Saiyan Race

**Author:** Trunks_Girl

**Chapter: **13, She's Dead****

**Rating:** PG

**Author's notes:** Yay! Vegs gets to see Vegeta! Lucky girl!

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to Dragon Ball Z. I am writing this for non-profit so please don't sue me.****

** **

** **

** **

Freeza grabbed her by her shoulder. "Listen here girl, your worth more than what they give you credit for! Think of what you could become! You could be _my_ partner!"

Vegs still cried and babbled "Vegeta." over and over. It had been two days and she hadn't eaten anything, she was less than half her usual size because of a Saiyan apatite. Her strength was diminishing. Suddenly she threw up everywhere, but because she hadn't eaten in so long and there was no food in her stomach, she threw up blood everywhere. She looked at Freeza with big red eyes. "I hate you." she whispered and then threw up more blood.

"Zarbon, this is getting out of control! She won't eat, she won't fight and her entire vocabulary consists of Vegeta! Why dose she want that useless monkey for anyway?"

"Sire, I think she is doing one of two things. One she is whining so she can just get back to him or two she really needs him and she could die if she doesn't see him." he let it hang in the air.

Freeza grumbled. "Get the monkey and bring him here, let's see her reaction." He walked back over to Vegs. "Vegs?" he asked.

"Vegeta! Vegeta!" she looked at Freeza though slitted eyes. The next thing he knew she was up in his face. "You stole him! Again! I! Hate! You!" then in one swift movement there was a deafening crack and she slapped him across the face. Freeza touched the stop where she slapped him. No-one had ever touched him before. No-one was that fast – or that stupid. He blasted her across the room and she hit the wall with an ear-splitting thud. She looked up at him once more and then closed her eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Son! I have tried everything I can to get her back! Every time I try to contact Freeza Zarbon says he's to busy! Do you think I don't care! She's like my daughter! Everyone her loves her! Don't you see that?"

Vegeta simply punched a wall. Nappa came running into the room. "Prince Vegeta! Prince Vegeta! Freeza has permitted you to Vegs!" Vegeta was in space pod room so fast it made it seem that Vegs would be standing still. He set the coordinates and went to see Vegs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Freeza was the first to see Vegeta. "Here's the deal Vegeta," he started. "Vegs is extremely sick and we think you're the only who can help her. Don't pull any funny stuff."

Vegeta walked into the room. Vegs was hugging her knees. "Vegs?" he cooed. "Vegs?"

Vegs looked up. "Vegeta?" she asked weakly. Vegeta could tell from just looking at her that she was really sick. "Vegs. Oh! I'm sorry! Look at you! Did they hurt you?"

"They killed me." her voice breaking.

"Come on, you have to eat something." he pulled a tray of food over her. "Come on, her comes the space pod needing to dock."

"Stop baby-babying me," her voice was dry. She took one bite of her sandwich and threw it up. "I guess my stomach has forgotten what food is." After about an hour Vegeta had manage to get her to eat three sandwiches, two bowls of soup and some kind of really strange meat. "Vegeta, will you stay? Freeza won't let me go but I can't live without you. When you go, I die." she explained. Freeza was listening intently. _She can't live without him? That's just stupid!_ Freeza walked in. "Your permitted to stay until she is well again," he told Vegeta, "but only until she is well."

Vegs started to cheer until spat up some blood. Her throat had gotten torn from all the crying. "Vegeta, I'm scared." Vegeta's eyes opened in shock. This was coming from a girl that _never_ was scared.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm going to die and I don't want to hurt you or your dad,"

"Why do you think your going to die?"

"I know. Your think how do I know? I- I can't heal myself!! I've never been this sick in my life, and I know why. Two reasons. One, I'm going to die of _natural_ causes or…" Vegeta waited for the second reason. "I'm tired," she said simply, "Goodnight."

He shook her. "What's the second reason?" he demeaned.

"Sleep!" she yelled, punching him across the face. "Sleep!"

Vegeta rubbed his face where she whacked him. "BITCH!" Then he too went to sleep.


	14. Treachery

Treachery

**Title:** Two Guys, A Girl, and the Saiyan Race

**Author:** Trunks_Girl** **

**Chapter:** 14, Treachery

**Rating:** M 'ish

**Author's notes:** Isn't Freeza a manacle basted? This one was sad too L

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to Dragon Ball Z. I am writing this for non-profit so please don't sue me.****

** **

** **

"Listen here Zarbon," started Freeza. "I'm going to blow up planet Vegeta. That stupid whore thinks she can get her own way, well, I'll show that skank. I'll break her one way or anther. She can join me or…" he lit up the end of his finger. "Bye bye Planet Vegeta!" then he started laughing menacingly. 

Zarbon smiled. "Sire, you really are smart. I _never_ would of thought of breaking her that way,"

Vegs was listening intently from just outside the door. "Yes, but _I_ knew you would,"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta awoke and saw Vegs just walking in. "Where were you?" he barked.

She started pacing. "None of your business!" she growled back. Vegeta looked dumbfound. "Listen Vegeta, what ever happens know this; you're my best friend and I'll love you {and she means this in a brotherly/sisterly way} forever. No matter what. And just remember, it is never your fault,'' Then she curled up on her bed.

Vegeta came up and put an arm around her. "What's wrong?"

"Vegeta, Freeza is going to blow up planet Vegeta!" she sobbed.

Vegeta's eyes went wide. "We have to warn father!" Vegeta flipped open his watch. "Father! Father listen!" His watched blinked. "Father you shit head! This is important! Freeza is going to blow up your planet!" The watch blinked again only this time King Vegeta's voice was heard on the other end.

"Say what?"

"What. There I said it,"

"Huh?"

"Never mind but listen. You have to rally the troops! Freeza is going to blow up Vegeta!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, Vegs told me so!"

"SHIT!! I can't believe this! After all we've-"

"Yes father I know but please hurry!" Then Vegeta closed up his watch.

"It's all my fault! Mine!" Vegs continued to blame herself.

"No Vegs, It's not," he tried to explain.

"Vegeta it is! You don't understand! He's blowing it up because I won't bow to _his_ thrown! I'd rather _die_ then follow him so he's going to kill me on the inside. He's hurt you as well, cause he knows you're my happiness and my joy. Vegeta, you're my everything and I don't want to see you hurt and there is only one way for this to stop and as much as I hate it…"

"You'll join me," Freeza snickered, stepping into the room.

Vegeta jumped up. "You scum! How dare you manipulate Vegs! We have only done what we want us to and this is how you repay us?"

Freeza smiled. "Think Vegs, the fate of billions of people rest on your shoulders," he stepped up and whispered in her ear. "If they die its. All. Your. Fault,"

Vegs eyes opened wide. She stood up on her flimsy feet. "You hurt my people and I'll hurt you,"

"I'm sure," he mocked. "What are you going to do? Cry till my ears are sore?"

Suddenly about ten of Freeza's men rushed into the room and pulled Vegeta away from Vegs. Vegs put out a hand grabbing Vegeta's hand. "Vegeta!" she cried only to be pulled in the other direction. She powered up about halfway and blew the men off her but by that time they had dragged Vegeta away. Vegs ran down the hall trying to find Vegeta but to no avail. Freeza smirked. She was going to be his.


	15. It Ends

It ends

**Title:** Two Guys, A Girl, and the Saiyan Race

**Author:** Trunks_Girl

**Chapter: **15, It Ends

**Rating:** M

**Author's notes:** Wow! Vegeta and Vegs' bond is kicking in! In case your wondering, this isn't like a Bulma/Vegeta bond, it's a friendship bond. Awww! Anyway, they can't have a love bond or it would have to be a really big A/U. It's only little A/U because unless you've seen the Bardock special you wouldn't know why the planet was blown up or anything. This way DBZ can still be the same later on! J

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to Dragon Ball Z. I am writing this for non-profit so please don't sue me.****

** **

** **

Vegeta was locked in some room. A rat ran past and he blasted it into many little pieces. He was bored and alone and missing Vegs. "I wonder how she is," he said out loud. As he said that Freeza was getting ready to blow up Vegeta. 

"One last chance Vegs. Join me!"

Vegs spat on his face. "Never you worthless piece of trash!" then with a deafening crack she slapped him as hard as she could across the face. Freeza slapped her back and she went flying across the room. 

Vegeta sat up quickly. He touched his cheek. It was pounding, like he had been slapped. Suddenly: _Fuck you Freeza! I'll never join you, you piece of gutter trash! Oh, Vegeta, I'm sorry for making you go though this! Why didn't I stay in that stupid slave camp? I now he'll never know the second reason as to why I can't heal myself…_Vegeta looked stunned. Had he bonded with this little female? He couldn't of. They had something different. Something deeper. Sure they loved each other but not in _that_ way… out of the blue his body started to flash blue. He wanted to get to Vegs NOW! He blasted his way out of that room; his strength had at _least_ tripled. He took out the guards quickly and ran down the halls till he found Vegs.

Vegs was kicking and screaming, trying to break free from her hold then she felt a blue light emitting from her body then BOOM! She was out. "Vegeta…" she whispered. She ran out of the room and ran _into_ Vegeta. Tears started to flow down her cheeks. Vegeta watched as they seemed to play follow the leader down her face. These weren't fake. He touched one and Vegs hugged him. "I missed you so much. I was dying without you around. But I'm…I'm worried we've boned, cause then my plan wont work!"

"You have a plan?"

"Yes… but already I think it's too late! And if I die you die!"  
"What?! You're going to die?!"

Vegs' eyes began to water some more. "The second reason I can't heal myself. I NEED to die,"

Vegeta held her hand. "Vegs no. You can't die. I need you! You're my best friend. The truth is, we have bonded, but it's out friendship. I've never wanted to care about anyone or anything. But then you came along… I never wanted to love or care… All I ever wanted was to fight and win, that was my goal. But now you're here and all that's changed. You gave me one satisfaction no battle victory or loss could give. You gave me your friendship,"

Vegs was well aware that everything he had just said was from behind his wall, the other side no-one could reach. And she just reached it, or more likely, he knocked it down for her to see. "Vegeta, your secret is safe with me," then she pulled the dagger she had from when they first met and plunged it though her heart. "I love you, my best friend, my true friend," and then, she fell to the floor.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Freeza was on the roof of his ship. "Men, I'd rather be a free man in my grave then a slave to Freeza," said on man, Bardock. Freeza smiled, the ball on his finger getting lager and larger. He threw it in the planets core and it blew up. Freeza smiled and went back in his ship where he saw Vegeta cradling Vegs' dead body. He looked up at Freeza, close to tears but already his wall had been put back up. "It's all over Freeza, you lose,"


	16. One Last Wish

One last wish

**Title:** Two Guys, A Girl, and the Saiyan Race

**Author:** Trunks_Girl

**Chapter: **One Last Wish

**Rating:** PG

**Author's notes:** Yay! The last *short* chapter. Guess what? I'm writing a squeal to this! It's called 'The return of Vegs', coming soon to a Fan fiction site near you! 

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to Dragon Ball Z. I am writing this for non-profit so please don't sue me.****

** **

** **

Vegeta got into bed beside Bulma. She was so much like Vegs, quirky and yet so sad. Bulma was already asleep. It was hard to get her to sleep because their next baby was on it's way. He wrapped an arm around her and she smiled. She always made him feel better, but lately he'd been thinking of Vegs more and more. That's it. He got out of bed, crept downstairs and pulled out the Dragon Radar. Time for one last wish.

**Wadid you think? It moved a little fast I know but it's MY fic and if you don't like it TOO BAD! I was thinking of writing another one. You now like he wishes her back. Don't worry all you V/B fans cause his about 40 now and she's been dead for so long she's still be 13. That's why I made them have a special friendship, not a love or anything. Besides, I like messing with Vegeta's mind Hehehe. **

**Love,**

**.~*Trunks Girl*~.**


End file.
